Frequently, the screen of a cable consists of braided electrically conductive material. In coaxial cables of high quality the quality of the shield inter alia is defined by the geometrical structure of the braid. If this structure is changed or damaged the screening effect suffers and thus also the transmission behavior of the cable.
The connection to a connector necessitates the removal of the insulation sheath or jacket and to expose the shield for the electric connection to a ground contact. The removal of the jacket may have an influence on the structure of the shield and thus on the screening effect. In case the shield consists of filaments or wires, they may spread at the end of the cable like a brush if exposed. It is extraordinarily difficult for the assembling person to introduce such a cable end into a connector such that the shield remains unchanged and on the spot. If the assembling is to be automated, it is hardly possible to tidily introduce the cable with its shield into the connector.